ssb6fandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Here is the list of spirits in Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe. As Spirit-Summon-Enhanced spirits. Spirits Super Mario *Mario *Dr. Mario *Paint Mario *Safari Mario *Paper Mario *Builder Mario *Wedding Mario *Luigi *Dr. Luigi *Mr. L *Builder Luigi *Gooigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wedding Peach *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Wedding Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy *Wendy *Lemmy *Roy (Super Mario Bros.) *Larry *Ludwig *Morton *Toad *Toadette *Captain Toad *Captain Toadette *Rosalina and Luma *Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha *Geno *Prince Peasley *Plum *Waluigi *MC Ballyhoo *Tumble *Tatanga *Wart *Birdo *Fawful *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Star *Super Leaf *Fire Mario *Raccoon Mario *Metal Mario *Cat Mario *Cat Luigi *Cat Peach *Meowser *Boo Mario *Propeller Mario *Ice Mario *Rock Mario *Gold Mario *Fox Luigi *Flying Squirrel Toad *Cat Toad *Toadsworth *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Lakitu and Spiny *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Shy Guy *Pidgit *Phanto *Mouser *Boo *King Boo *Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Angry Sun *Nipper Plant *Boom Boom *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Hothead *Monty Mole *Chargin' Chuck *Wiggler *Mechakoopa *Nabbit *Big Urchin *King Bob-omb *Shine Sprite *F.L.U.D.D *Piantas *Shadow Mario *Luma *Hungry Luma *Honey Queen *Lubba *Starship Mario *Sprixie Princesses *Plessie *Wingo *Draggadon *Flaptor *Mummy-Me *Super Pickax *Super Gem *Cappy *Cappy (Wedding) *Pauline *The Odyssey *Goo-Goo Buggy *Barrel Train *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *B Dasher *Standard Kart *Standard Kart S *Standard Bike *Cheep Charger *Mach 8 *Biddybuggy *Badwagon *City Tripper *Master Cycle *Vehicles (Toad Mobile, Rickety Ride, Wiggler Wagon) *Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Kammy Koopa *Tubba Blubba *Crystal King *Vivian *Shadow Queen *Admiral Bobbery *Doopliss *Mini-Yoshi *Ms. Mowz *Hooktail *Cortez *O' Chuck *Rawk Hawk *Dimentio *Count Bleck *Sir Grodus *Lord Crump *Tippi *Kersti *Huey *Mallow *Chancellor *Mack (Super Mario RPG) *Toadofsky *Gaz *Bowyer *Boshi *Punchinello *Booster *Yardvoick *Jonathan Jones *Axem Rangers *Blade *Exor *Smithy *Popple *Cackletta *Princess Shroob *Shroob *Starlow *Broque Monsieur *Dreambert *Antasma *Papercraft Mario *Sidestepper *Shellcrepper *Freezie *Foreman Spike *Eggplant Man *Mario Clash *Candy (Mario Party 8) *Monsters (Breaker, Scram, Dovo, Spook, Spud, Squak and Fuzz) *Viruses *Dr. Peach *Nurse Peach *Dr. Toad *Dr. Bowser *Flies and Hand *Wanda *Bucket Mario *Charlie *Sonny *Harry (Mario Golf) *Maple *Kid *Sherry *Joe *Azalea *Putts *Grace *Tiny *Gene Yuss *Neil *Ella *Alex *Nina *Harry (Mario Tennis) *Kate *Clay *Ace *The Great Fairy of Victory *Music Keys *Lucien *Professor Elvin Gadd *Poltergust 5000 *Polterpup *Perry *Mario (Super Mario Strikers) *Waluigi (Super Mario Strikers) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Strikers) *Mini-Mario *Mini-Mario and Hammers *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Yoshi *Rabbid Kong *Mario (Mario Tennis Aces) *Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Tiki Tong *Kalimba *T.T. *Donkey Kong and Lady *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Kiddy Kong *Kiddy Kong & Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Rambi *Enguarde *Squawks *Expresso *Winky *Squitter *Rattly *Ellie *Professor Chops *Kritter *Zinger *Master Necky *Klaptrap *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Blast-o-Matic *Maraca Gang *Gong-Oh *Banjo Bottom *Wacky Pipes *Xylobone *Cordian *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Kalypso *Donkey Kong & Bongos *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Tiptup *Pipsy *Bumper *Timber *Krunch *Drumstick *Tricky (Donkey Kong Racing) *Bluey *Bubbler *Smokey *Wizpig *Taj The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Tunic of the Wild) *Young Link *Toon Link *Linkle *Engineer Link *Princess Zelda *Toon Zelda *Princess Hilda (A Link Between Worlds) *Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf *Impa *Wolf Link *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Unmasked) *Ghirahim *Vaati *Zant *Demise *Ravio *Lana *Volga *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Link *Octorok *Moblin *Tektite *Like Like *Darknut *Fairy Bottle *Agahnim *Cucco *Marin *Wind Fish *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Young Zelda *Zelda (Ocarina of Time) *Ganon *Saria *Impa (Ocarina of Time) *Kaepora Gaebora *Malon *Epona *Goron *Darunia *Zora *Ruto *Great Fairy *Koume and Kotake *Twinrova *ReDead *Deku Link *Zora Link *Goron Link *Fierce Deity Link *Majora's Mask *Moon *Happy Mask Salesman *Kafei *Postman *Din *Nayru *Farore *Ralph *Ricky *Dimitri (Oracle of Seasons) *Moosh *Link (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Beast Ganon *Midna *Twili Midna *Zant (Unmasked) *Agitha *King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo *Link (Skyward Sword) *Zelda (Skyward Sword) *Fi *The Imprisoned *Loftwing *Groose *Wall-Merged Link *Link (A Link Between Worlds) *Yuga *Zelda (Breath of the Wild) *Mipha *Daruk *Revali *Urbosa *Calamity Ganon *Bokoblin *Guardian *Master Kohga *Tetra *King of Red Lions *King of Hyrule *Aryll *Medli *Valoo *Beedle *Fishman *Vaati (2nd Form) *Ezlo *Linebeck *Phantom *Zelda (Spirit Tracks) *Alfonzo & Engineer Link *Byrne *Totem Link *Madame Couture *Impa (Hyrule Warriors) *Cia *Wizzro Metroid *Samus *Dark Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Sylux *Trace *Anthony Higgs *Mech *Spire *Gravity Suit *Fusion Suit *Phazon Suit *Dark Suit *Light Suit *Young Samus *Geemer *Chozo Statue *Metroid *Mother Brain *Mother Brain (2nd Form) *Gunship *Queen Metroid *Zebesian *Kraid *Phantoon *SA-X *X Parasite *Nightmare *Ridley (Classic) *Mecha Ridley *Adam Malkovich *Madeline Bergman *Little Birdie *FG II-Graham *Diggernaut *Omega Ridley *Parasite Queen *Rundas *Metroid Prime Monster *U-Mos *Kanden *Noxus *Weavel *Gandrayda *Green Mech *Red Mech *Yellow Mech Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World) *Yarn Yoshi *Kamek *Baby Mario Bros. *Spirit Who Loves Surprises *Poochy *Yarn Poochy *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Mario (Superstar Mario) *Baby Peach *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Stork *Toadies *Crazee Dayzee *Tap-Tap *Bandit *Slugger and Green Glove *Little Mouser *Grim Leecher *Roger the Potted Ghost *Naval Piranha *Burt the Bashful *Raphael the Raven *Yoshi (Yoshi's Story) *Super Happy Tree *Pak E. Derm *Blargg *Don Bongo *Yoshi Takes Lyric Ball *Ship Yoshi *Balloon Yoshi *Ball Yoshi *Boat Yoshi *Hongo *Spirit of Cuteness *Spirit of Greed *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Kindness *Spirit of Fright *Spirit of Speed *Mega Eggdozer *Ukiki *Fly Guy Kirby Star Fox Pokémon EarthBound *Ness *Ninten *Pajamas Ness *Robot Ness *Lucas *Fuel *''Masked Man'' Lucas *Poo *Porky Minch *Masked Man *Claus *Flint *Duster *Ana *Lloyd *Teddy *Pippi *EVE *Flying Man *Psycho Car *Giegue *Giygas *Starman *Paula *Jeff *Tony *Buzz Buzz *Tracy *Ness's Mother *Ness's Father *Mr. Saturn *Dungeon Man *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Master Belch *Phase Distorter *Sky Runner *Dr. Andonuts *Hinawa *Boney *Kumatora *Salsa *Fassad *Pig Mask Army *Porky Statue *Ultimate Chimera *Absolutely Safe Capsule *Osohe Ghost *Mecha-Drago *The Natural Killer Cyborg F-Zero Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Polar Bear *Topi *Bee *Condor *Nitpicker *Butterfly *Vegetables Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Shadow Dragon) *Masked Marth *Lucina *Masked Lucina *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Chrom *Chrom (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) *Ike (Path of Radiance) *Ike (Radiant Dawn) *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Caeda *Alm *Alm (Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Seliph *Leif (Fire Emblem) *Lyndis *Lyndis (The Blazing Blade) *Hector (Fire Emblem) *Hector (The Binding Blade) *Ephraim *Brave Ephraim *Sothe *Micaiah *Black Knight *Zelgius *Tiki *Tiki (Naga's Voice) *Byleth (Male) *Byleth (Female) *Itsuki Aoi *Itsuki Aoi (Human) *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Bord and Cord and Barst *Navarre *Merric *Jeorge *Minerva *Maria *Linde *Pegasus Sisters *Nyna *Camus *Sirius *Medeus *Gharnef *Athena *Katrina (Fire Emblem) *Celica *Alm & Celica (Young) *Sigurd *Deirdre *Julius *Lilina *Michalis *Hardin *Luke *Roderick *Sheena *Eliwood *Raven *Ninian *Karel *Nino *Eirika *L' Arachel *Lyon *Titania *Soren *Mist *Elincia *Queen Elincia *Ashnard *Lissa *Frederick *Lon'qu *Cordelia *Tharja *Olivia *Anna *Gangrel *Walhart *Clarisse *Legion *Owain *Severa *Validar *Azura *Oboro *Niles *Jakob *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura (Fire Emblem) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Garon *Iago *Rowan *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark *Fjorm *Kiran *Alfonse *Sharena *Gustav *Henriette *Feh *Gunnthrá *Veronica *Bruno *Edelgard *Dimitri (Fire Emblem) *Claude *Sothis *Rhea *Hubert *Dorothea *Ferdinand *Bernadetta *Caspar *Dedue *Felix (Fire Emblem) *Mercedes *Ashe *Annette *Lorenz *Hilda (Fire Emblem) *Raphael *Lysithea *Ignatz *Manuela *Hanneman *Seteth *Flayn *Jeritza *Tsubasa Oribe *Tsubasa Oribe (Carnage Form) *Touma Akagi *Kiria Kurono *Eleonora Yumizuru *Mamori Minamoto *Yashiro Tsurugi Game & Watch *Mr. Game and Watch *Chef (Game & Watch) *Wolf (Game & Watch) *Hammer Man *Ball *Flagman *Fire *Judge *Manhole *Helmet *Lion *Parachute *Octopus *Turtle Bridge *Fire Attack *Oil' Panic *Pinball *Black Jack *Squish *Bomb Sweeper *Safebuster *Gold Cliff *Stanley *Tropical Fish *Climber *Rain Shower *Lifeboat *Spitball Sparky *Crab Grab *John Solver Kid Icarus *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Eggplant Wizard *Hades *Magnus *Viridi *Pyrrhon *Pit (Original) *Palutena (Original) *Centurion *Three Sacred Treasures *Daybreak *Medusa (Original) *Twinbellows *Hewdraw *Pandora *Amazon Pandora *Thanatos *Hades (Final Form) *Specknose *Reaper & Reapette *Psuedo Palutena *Phosphora *Lurchthorn *Dyntos *Arlon *Mimicutie Wario Pikmin R.O.B. *R.O.B. *Professor Hector *Smick *Professor Vector *Gyromite *Stack-Up *Radish *Dynamite *Pipe Blue *Pipe Red Animal Crossing Wii Fit Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Wireframe Mac *Hoodie Mac *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Giga Mac *Doc Louis *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Super Macho Man *Von Kaiser *Don Flamenco *Soda Popinski *Piston Hondo *Disco Kid *The Refree Xenoblade *Shulk *Elma *Rex and Pyra *Fiora *Mecha-Fiora *Reyn *Sharla *Dunban *Melia *Riki *Mumkhar *Metal Face *Dickson *Xord *Alvis *Sorean *Kallian *Lorithia *Tyrea *Otharon *Juju *Gadolt *Elma *Lin *Lao *Gwin *Tatsu *Formula *Mythra *Nia *Tora *Poppi α *Poppibuster *Mòrag *Zeke *Vandham *Dromarch *Roc *Brighid *Pandoria *Azurda *Malos *Addam *Lora Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Dog *NES Zapper *Clay Pigeon *Can *Purple Duck *Red Duck Splatoon Banjo-Kazooie Tingle Eggerland The Mystery of Murasame Castle Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Unira *Boss Unira *Black Hole *Green Bubbles *Golden Ingot *Turned Ingot *Bonus Fruit (Clu Clu Land) *Bonus Item *Barrier Mach Rider *Mach Rider *Purple-White Rider *Enemy Rider *Green Rider *Red Rider *Blue Rider *Purple Rider *Gray Rider Devil World *Devil *Tamagon *Minion *Red Tamagon *Ice Cream *Holy Book *Bonus Box Excite *Excitebiker *Bobby Malone *Boulder *Frog *Blue Excitebiker *Purple Excitebiker *Announcer *Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Blue Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Jim Rivers *Ricky Stern *Sarah Hill *Nigel York *Vicky Steele *Firefly *Wolf (Excite Truck) *Rad *Beetle *Ladybug *Grasshopper Wild Gunman *Outlaw *Fear *Gangster *Crazy *Man Hogan's Alley *Gang *Poilceman (Hogan's Alley) *Lady *Mobster *Scared Advance Wars *Andy *Sami *Eagle *Jake *Will *Infantry and Tanks *Max *Nell *Hachi *Olaf *Grit *Kanbei *Sonja *Drake (Advance Wars) *Sturm *Rachel *Hawke *Lash *Adder *Flak *Isabella *Brenner *Lin *Forsythe *Tasha *Gage *Greyfield *Waylon *Davis *Caulder *Tabitha *Penny Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Fish *Popper *Flipper *Alice *Jim *Samm *Flicky Frog *Wacka Wacka Wolf *Shrimp *Snowman *Beaky Bird *Chow Chow the Alligator *Robot *Burner Boy *Buzzy Bee *Pokey Penguins *Wonka the Walrus *Balloon Man *Oiram Repus *Sparky Urban Champion *Urban Champion Fighter *Green Urban Champion Fighter *Shopkeeper's Flower *Lady's Grass *Poilceman (Urban Champion) Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Flame *Tiger *Neo *Senju *Sasuke *Eye *Giant *Houou *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts The Earth Fighter Rayieza *Blue *Rimi *Mio *Omori Daichi *Seigi *Hiroki *Pam *Enos *Andoroido *Pios Alien *Staion *Swarm *Spoofer *Spike Fighter *Uerai Shin Onigashima Yuyuki Detective Club Time Twist X Radar Mission Mole Mania The Frog the for Bell Tolls Game Boy Camera Solar Striker Monster Tactics Pilotwings Stunt Race FX Panel de Pon Marvelous Sutte Hakkun Teleroboxer Galactic Pinball Blast Corps Jet Force Gemini Wave Race 1080 Sin and Punishment Custom Robo Kururin Napoleon Magical Starsign Tomato Adventure Koro Koro Happy Panechu Chailen Calciobit Sennen Kazoku Oriental Blue Ao no Tengai Drill Dozer bit Generations Rhythm Heaven The Legendary Starfy Golden Sun Chibi-Robo GiFTPiA Cubivore Doshin the Giant Eternal Darkness Odama Nintendogs Polarium Tomodachi Ouendan Fossil Fighters Electroplankton Jam with the Band Magnetica Jet Impusle Project Hacker Hotel Dusk Trace Memory Kurikin Nano Island Story Soma Bringer Glory of Heracles Super Control Mecha MG A Kappa's Trail Style Savvy ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat Slide Adventure MAGKID Starship Defense Personal Trainer Cooking Picross Reflect Missile Flametail Looksley's Line Up Exclamation Rangers StreetPass Mii Plaza Nintendoji Wii Play Dynamic Blade The Last Story Pandora's Tower Snowpack Park Bonsai Barber World of Goo You, Me and the Cubes Maboshi's Arcade FlingSmash Captain Rainbow *Captain Rainbow *Nick *Mimin *Shadow *Fishing *Chest *Chair Mimin *Population of Upper Husband *Hikari at the Beach with Light And-Kensaku Miiverse Kiki Trick Takt of Magic Just Dance Disaster: Day of Crisis Aura-Aura Climber Line Attack Heroes Steel Diver Sakura Samurai Dillon's Rolling Western Pushmo Tokyo Crash Mobs HarmoKnight Fluidity Thru Freakyforms Darumeshi Sports Store BOXBOY Code Name S.T.E.A.M. Shovel Knight Culdcept Miitopia Momotarou Densetsu Tank Troopers Nintendo Land The Wonderful 101 NES Remix The Swapper Little Inferno Devil's Third Year Walk Tiny Thief Swords & Soldiers ARMS 1-2-Switch Snipperclips Metal Gear Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Man *Mega Man *Proto Man *X *Model X *Bass *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Treble *Auto *Duo *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Mettaur *Eddie *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Napalm Man *Dark Man 4 *Knight Man *Wind Man *Slash Man *Sword Man *Galaxy Man *Full Armor X *X (Ultimate Armor) *Zero (Zero Buster) *Zero (Z-Saber) *Axl *Sigma *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Mega Man Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Data *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *MegaMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Geo Stelar & Omega-Xis *Star Force Mega Man *Mega Man Zero *Vent *Model ZX Pac-Man Street Fighter Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud (Advent Children) *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Barret Wallace *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Reeve Tuesti *Rufus Shinra *Professor Hojo *Materia *Bugenhagen *Sephiroth *Chaos *Black Mage *Moogle *Chocobo *White Mage *Ninja Bayonetta Castlevania Persona Dragon Quest Bomberman Jack Bros. Yokai-Watch Professor Layton Bubsy Pong Super Smash Bros. *Giga Bowser Others *Sheriff *Pitcher & Batter *Tennis Player *Ossan *Soccer Player *Mr. Stevenson *Volleyball Player *Fighter Hayabusa *Star Man (Pro Wrestling) *Hockey Players *Aerobics Trainer *Barker Bill *Mike Jones *Zoda (StarTropics) *Yakuman Player Category:Spirits Category:Series